Entre ses bras
by slashes
Summary: Samstiel. Petit texte tendre. Castiel, entre les bras de son amant, se perd dans ses souvenirs, se laissant transporter par cette tendre étreinte.


Hello tout le monde ! Alors, voici un nouvel OS pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite de Instants de tendresse et Saint-Valentin. D'ailleurs, je souhaitais savoir, pour ceux qui ont lu La demande en mariage, cela vous intéresserait de voir une suite, pour conclure ?

 **Oeuvre :** Supernatural. Semi-UA : Castiel est né en France et se considère toujours comme étant français. Il n'est pas un Ange et Lucifer n'est jamais apparu sur terre ce qui fait que les frères continuent les chasses "normales".

 **Couple :** Sam x Castiel

 **Remerciement :** A ma Bêta, Callisto111 qui a eu la gentillesse de lire et corriger ce petit texte. Merci beaucoup, tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir et rire, je dois bien l'avouer mdr

Et oui encore un Smstiel ! Je ne m'en lasse pas mdr

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Castiel, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, observait une ligne quelconque du roman qu'il lisait, Le rouge et le noir de Stendhal, écouteurs dans les oreilles, dodelinant de la tête au rythme de la musique. Il ne saurait dire ce qu'il écoutait. Oh non pas qu'il aurait perdu sa fameuse faculté qui était de pouvoir se concentrer sur diverses choses en même temps, mais les bras de Sam avaient toujours eu cet effet là sur lui d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne.

Ces bras puissants qui, dans un premier temps, le terrifiaient, le rassuraient désormais, le confortant dans un cocon protecteur et le transportant dans un monde de douceur auquel, jamais, il n'aurait pensé avoir accès un jour.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la terreur, l'angoisse, qui avait submergé son être lorsque, pour la première fois, ce grand géant, l'emprisonna dans une étreinte rassurante.

Son esprit était alors devenu blanc. Son corps s'était crispé au possible, au point qu'il put, plus tard sentir la plupart de ses muscles endoloris. Il avait l'impression d'être écrasé, dominé par cet homme au visage d'Ange et à la bonté inhumaine.

Il s'était alors vu minuscule, aux pieds de ce monstre gigantesque, qui faisait des mètres et des mètres de long, le surplombant, lui coupant toute fuite, toute lumière, le plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Il s'était senti pris au piège et les bras du brun s'étaient transformés en étau aux griffes acérées prêtes à lui labourer la peau. Son souffle s'était brusquement coupé, faisant grimper son angoisse malgré le fait que l'étreinte était tendre, chaste, à peine prononcée.

Et pourtant, il avait eu l'impression qu'il lui broyait les os, lui écrasant la cage thoracique avant que soudainement l'air ne réinvestisse ses poumons, lui faisant prendre une inspiration sifflante qui avait mis Sam en alerte. Il l'avait alors lâché, son regard chocolat rongé par l'inquiétude tandis qu'il se reculait violemment, comme si son tout nouvel, et premier, amant était le mal incarné, l'antéchrist comme le suggéraient les écrits célestes.

Oh oui, Parks se souvenait de la douleur, la souffrance qui avait traversé ce regard si beau et unique à ses yeux. Sur le coup, il ne s'en était pas préoccupé, se contentant de lui asséner d'une voix implacable de ne plus jamais refaire cela.

Une légère grimace étira ses lèvres rosées, il n'aimait pas ce souvenir qui l'emplissait toujours d'une grande culpabilité.

Il avait dû mettre son immense fierté de côté ainsi que son éducation de soldat et de clown pour, un soir, venir le rejoindre dans son lit sans réveiller l'aîné Winchester.

Il avait alors senti une étrange chaleur se dégager de cette silhouette qui l'avait terrifié quelques semaines plus tôt. Cela avait été agréable, relaxant son corps et mettant ses sens de chasseur en veille. Alors, doucement, presque timidement, il s'était approché de cette source de chaleur, pressant son corps contre celui beaucoup plus grand et plus fort.

Lorsqu'il s'en était alors rendu compte, il avait été surpris de ne pas ressentir cette impression d'écrasement. Toutefois, sa bulle avait éclaté lorsqu'une voix accusatrice s'était adressée à lui. Inspirant, il avait murmuré des explications confuses, ne parvenant que difficilement à dire la vérité, son instinct lui dictant de faire comme si cet incident n'avait jamais existé mais il ne l'écouta pas ce jour là.

Il était désireux de réparer cette blessure involontaire et ne plus voir son amant hésiter, lutter contre ses envies lorsqu'il devait interagir avec lui. Puis, il s'était tût, cafouillant trop pour aligner correctement deux mots. Ce fut à ce moment que le cadet des frères se tourna vers lui. Il ne pouvait voir son expression dans l'obscurité, mais il était sûr, et encore aujourd'hui, qu'il souriait, amusé et heureux de se venger en le laissant se ridiculiser.

Un sourire discret et rêveur se forma sur ses traits fins.

La suite avait été inattendue. Sam, lorsqu'il eut enfin pitié de lui, l'avait rassuré en quelques mots :

« La prochaine fois, je ne te prendrai pas par surprise. Je ferai en sorte de te prévenir avant ou que tu remarques mon geste. Je savais dès le départ, dans quoi je m'engageais lorsque j'ai eu le courage de te demander de me suivre sur les routes en compagnie de Dean. Je t'aime, Castiel. Et je prendrai tout le temps nécessaire pour que tu t'habitues à ces petites attentions. »

Suite à cela, il avait eut le droit à un tendre baiser qui l'avait laissé sur sa faim, à sa grande surprise, lui qui n'avait jamais désiré aucun corps auparavant. L'une de ses mains s'était égarée sur le torse ferme et large avec hésitation, découvrant pour la première fois les courbes masculines d'un autre homme, d'un autre humain.

Il pouvait sentir son propre cœur battre à tout rompre, cognant contre ses côtes, comme si il cherchait désespérément à en sortir. Ce n'était pas douloureux, ni très agréable, et pourtant, cela semblait être la plus douce des musiques aux oreilles de l'ancien étudiant si il s'en fiait à ses yeux fermés, tandis que son visage avait migré en direction de sa poitrine.

Son oreille reposait à l'emplacement même de cet organe qui le trahissait. Les joues rougies par l'embarras, il avait tout de même laissé Sam là où il était, se complaisant entre ses bras forts tandis que ses mains s'étaient accrochées à son tee-shirt, dans son dos, ne souhaitant pas le voir s'éloigner de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ? » Murmura une voix grave et suave près de son oreille.

Un agréable frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il remarqua alors que son livre avait disparu de ses mains et était désormais posé sur la petite table basse tandis que ses écouteurs avaient été retirés. Ses paupières se fermèrent, profitant de chaque sensation que son corps ressentait lorsqu'il était en contact physiquement ou non avec celui de son amant.

« Quelques souvenirs. » Répondit-il de manière énigmatique, rejetant la tête en arrière alors que ses lèvres douces venaient butiner la peau tendre de son cou.

« Quels souvenirs ? »

« Hum... Ceux où je me retrouve entre tes bras. » Murmura-t-il sans faire de vague, surpris, autant que Sam, par sa coopération. « Je... Je veux pas te perdre Sam. Je pourrai pas vivre comme avant... »

Sam se recula, saisi par ces paroles sincères.

Il contourna le fauteuil, venant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir tandis qu'une de ses grandes mains venait se poser sur la joue auburn du plus jeune du, désormais, trio. Ce genre de discutions entre eux étaient rares. Quasiment inexistantes.

De ce côté là, Castiel était comme Dean, renfermé, exprimant des émotions fausses en public et gardant tout en lui. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien si ces deux là s'entendaient plutôt bien et arrivaient à se comprendre. Si bien qu'il se sentait parfois exclus lors de leurs échanges.

Toutefois, à leurs manières, ils ne tardaient pas à lui prouver le contraire. Il avait toujours été le centre du monde de son grand-frère et jamais cela ne changera. Qu'importe ce qui se mettra en travers de leur chemin ou les personnes qui entreront dans leur petit cercle. Seuls Bobby et Castiel avaient réussi l'exploit d'y rester et de s'y faire une place à part entière.

Puis, il était devenu le Tout du jeune français. Personne ne comptait pour ce dernier avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Il était seul, solitaire, extravaguant, connu de tous en surface, amicale, et si distant à la fois. Il était le premier en tout point dans sa vie, il le savait, l'avait remarqué dans les démonstrations d'affection timides, hésitantes, dans sa manière de prononcer son nom, avec adoration.

« Tu ne me perdras pas, Cas'. » Dit-il d'une voix rassurante. « Tu auras bien du mal à nous faire lâcher prise, maintenant que tu fais parti de la famille Winchester ! »

« Arg. Me voilà maudit pour le restant de mes jours. Je savais bien que j'aurai dû filer à l'anglaise après notre première nuit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Le chasseur eut un petit rire moqueur, ses lèvres venant caresser celles du plus jeune.

« Encore faut-il que pour cela, tu ais été capable de te lever. »

« La ferme ! » Asséna le jeune français d'une voix ferme, ses joues se colorant sous la gêne.

Pour toute réponse, un autre rire secoua le grand corps qui lui faisait face.

Grognant, il vint emprisonner ses lèvres, les mordant avec fureur pour punir cet importun de géant qui se croyait tout permis. Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il pour se moquer ainsi de lui ?! Dans un mouvement habile, il fit tomber Sam dans le fauteuil, se retirant de justesse pour ne pas qu'il s'écrase sur lui, venant se placer sur ses cuisses, son bassin venant se presser avec délectation contre le sien. Un soupire tremblant lui échappa, délaissant la lèvre rougie.

Le brun, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, profita de ce moment d'inattention venant butiner le cou tendre et sucré. Dieu qu'il adorait pouvoir goûter et sentir cet arôme de vanille qui ne le quittait jamais, lui rappelant qu'il avait ravi toute l'innocence que ce corps et cet être portait en son sein.

C'était à en perdre la tête ! Cette simple odeur suffisait à lui faire perdre la tête, tournoyant son esprit dans un monde de passion dévastatrice et adoratrice. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur les hanches étroites, frissonnant en sentant que cet endroit était parfaitement moulé pour épouser la forme de ses grandes mains, lui permettant d'avoir une prise ferme lorsqu'il devait l'éloigner d'un danger, sans prendre le risque de le blesser d'une quelconque façon.

Ses doigts glissèrent sous son haut, venant flatter la peau satinée, la faisant se couvrir de chair de poule.

« Tu me rends fou, mon amour... » Susurra-t-il, laissant un gémissement rauque lui échapper lorsque Castiel frotta son membre, emprisonné de son vêtement, contre le sien.

Des grognements s'élevèrent dans la pièce, quelques soupirs venant les accompagner. Leurs corps étaient étroitement liés, leurs mains ancrées dans la peau de l'autre, y laissant de prochaines marques d'appartenance.

Castiel donna des coups de bassins plus rythmés, sentant l'orgasme l'étreindre entre ses bras brûlant, avant qu'il ne se cambre brusquement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un cri qui aurait pu alerter le plus âgé du trio, toujours sur le qui-vive malgré qu'ils soient en sécurités au sein du bunker.

Il sentit Sam se tendre contre lui, ses grandes mains enserrant ses fesses avec fermeté alors que ses dents blanches venaient s'enfoncer à la jonction de son cou et de son épale, lui tirant un grognement de douleur et de satisfaction.

Laissant reposer sa tête contre le cœur battant du chasseur, ses paupières se fermèrent malgré lui, le plongeant dans un sommeil d'une douce torpeur, le corps relâché, détendu.

Sam sourit avec tendresse en observant ce visage angélique. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que cet être lui appartenait, qu'il avait voulu de lui, homme si impur, si maléfique. Et pourtant, il l'avait laissé le marquer, le pervertir. Il l'avait aidé à lutter contre l'attrait du sang de Ruby. Il lui avait pardonné lorsqu'il avait couché avec la blonde, s'imaginant, dans sa folie, être entrain de partager un moment intense avec son amant, et non avec cette traînée. Elle l'avait manipulé, cherchant à se l'approprier. Elle aurait réussi si Castiel, grandement aidé de son frère, ne l'en avait pas empêché à temps, arrêtant ainsi sa transformation et sauvegardant le dernier sceau. Ainsi Lucifer ne s'était pas enfui de sa cage, restant bien au chaud en enfer.

Si Castiel et Dean lui avaient pardonné, lui-même avait encore beaucoup de mal à se pardonner. Depuis sa trahison envers l'amour de sa vie, sa lumière, une plaie béante ne parvenait pas à se refermer. Et il le voyait, il voyait les petites crispations, grimaces de son amour lorsqu'une femme s'approchait trop près de lui. Bien sûr, il ne le lui dirait jamais de vive voix, sachant que jamais aucun écart ne serait commis car il avait pleinement confiance en lui.

Avec un soupir, il resserra son étreinte sur le corps frêle, plongeant son nez entre ses boucles blondes -nouvelles lubie de son cher et tendre qui normalement était brun-, trempées de sueur suite à leur petite séance de frottage. Lorsqu'une paire de bras entoura son dos, il se sentit libéré de toute charge négative, lui permettant de le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Hey ! Alors, j'espère que cela vous aura plût ~ Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé même si les critiques sont négatives, c'est toujours ça de pris ^_^

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Kandai :** Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a permis de rectifier quelques erreurs. Ton commentaire était très intéressant et constructif. J'espère que la prochaine fois ta lecture ne sera pas affectée ^^ Encore merci !

 **ABC :** Merci pour ta review qui m'a ravie ! Oui, l'idée d'un Castiel complètement hors de la série me tentait bien ^^ Je suis heureuse de pouvoir alimenter le Samstiel ! Et oui, j'en écrirais pleins d'autres ~

 **Dissemblables :** Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Castiel est très OC mais on a tous le droit à une petite fantaisie mdr Je suis contente que cela t'ait plu malgré tout !

 **Sastiel :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé et que trouves ce texte tout mignon ! J'avoue que ce Castiel perturbe tout le monde ! Mais, hey, comme tu l'as dit, c'est mon oeuvre ^^ Et ne t'en fais pas je compte bien continuer sur ce texte ^^

Bonne journée ou soirée à vous ~


End file.
